narutopediaoishikfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAPTER 001 - Uzumaki Naruto
Once there appeared a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi who could crush mountains and cause tsunamis. To combat the demon, the shinobis of Konoha assembled. One brave shinobi, the Fourth Hokage, was able to seal Kyuubi, but lost his life. Advance to current time, a peaceful day in the village of Konoha is broken up by another one of Naruto pranks. Naruto has used paint to write graffiti on the Hokage monument. Even the Hokage arrives on the scene but Naruto is defiant. Finally he is caught when his teacher at the Ninja Academy, Iruka Umino, arrives. Iruka lectures Naruto back in the classroom at the Academy. He is angered by Naruto’s attitude and makes everyone take a transformation jutsu test. When it’s Naruto’s turn, he transforms into a naked girl using what he calls Sexy no Jutsu. As punishment, Iruka personally monitors Naruto as he cleans up the graffiti he drew earlier. Feeling a little sorry for Naruto, Iruka treats him to his favorite food, ramen, afterwards. When asked why he vandalized the Hokage monument, Naruto replies that he wants to surpass all the previous Hokages, especially the Fourth. Only then will people recognize his strength. The next day is the graduation exam at the Academy. Unfortunately for Naruto, the test is to perform the cloning jutsu - his worst skill. Naruto fails, but another instructor named Mizuki suggests to Iruka to let Naruto pass since its his third time failing the exam. However Iruka won’t let Naruto pass. Naruto can do nothing but watch the other student show off their new Konoha head protectors to their parents at graduation. Later, Mizuki talks to Naruto and tells him that Iruka grew up as an orphan just like Naruto. The reason he is hard on Naruto is probably because he wants Naruto to grow up strong using his own strength. But he also tells Naruto a secret that will help him graduate for sure. That night, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage’s house and steals a secret scroll. Naruto escapes into the forest and tries to learn the techniques inside the scroll. The first one is called the Shadow Clone jutsu. At that moment, Iruka is laying in bed thinking about the similarities between him and Naruto. Iruka’s own parents were killed when they fought against the Kyuubi to protect the village. Mizuki knocks at his door and reports that Naruto has stolen a scroll of forbidden techniques. They gather at the Hokage’s office where they are ordered to find Naruto because the secrets inside the scroll can be dangerous if used in the wrong way. Mizuki had planned this all along and plans on getting rid of Naruto when he finds him and keeping the scroll himself. Later, Iruka finally finds Naruto in the forest. His body is beaten up because he had been training to learn the new technique all this time. Iruka is surprised when he hears Naruto mention that Iruka had told him to take the forbidden scroll. A surprise kunai attack catches Iruka off guard and Mizuki shows his face. Iruka tells Naruto that Mizuki had used him to get the scroll and not to hand it over. Mizuki reveals to Naruto that 12 years ago the Kyuubi was sealed and a special rule was created afterwards. The rule was to never to talk about the fact that Naruto was actually the nine tailed demon fox. He tells Naruto that that is why everyone hates him, including Iruka because Kyuubi killed his parents. Mizuki throws a large shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka jumps in and blocks it with his body in order to protect Naruto. He tells Naruto that he knows he has gone through a lot of pain in life just like himself. Naruto runs off deeper into the forest and Mizuki chases after him. The Hokage has been watching the scene through his crystal ball. The scroll Naruto is carrying is a seal scroll and although the odds are very low, it is capable of breaking Naruto’s seal and releasing the demon fox. Iruka races through the tree tops and finally finds Naruto. He tells him to hand over the scroll but Naruto attacks him. It turns out this Iruka was a transformed Mizuki and Naruto didn’t fall for the trick because he was actually the real Iruka transformed. Mizuki laughs at Iruka for protecting the demon fox who killed his parents but Iruka sees Naruto as his student, not a monster. Mizuki is tired of this and attacks Iruka, but Naruto dashes out from hiding and attacks him. He tells Mizuki not to touch Iruka and then performs the Shadow Clone technique. A thousand clones appear and attack together, Mizuki doesn’t stand a chance. Iruka is proud of Naruto and tells Naruto he has graduated. He gives Naruto his own head protector to wear and tells Naruto he’ll treat him to some ramen. Category:Naruto Manga